Ascension
After defeating lethice it becomes possible to ascend in your camp. Ascending starts you on new game plus (NG+), with additional pluses depending on how many times you ascended. You gain ascension points based on various things you have managed to achieve which can be spent on various additional perks. Preparing to Ascend When preparing to ascend, it is important to keep in mind what you lose and what you keep. You lose: *Spirit Stones, convert them all gems first *Known spells *Levels, XP, and non permable perks *Bag of cosmos, take out valueable items and either sell them or put in them in your pearl *Inventory, either sell or put in pearl first *All equipped equipment, either sell them or put them in pearl *All companions, although they are converted into ascension points You keep: *Gems *Permed perks *Sky Poison Pearl and all its contents. However you still have to unlock the deeper portions of the pearl by leveling up. So store your most valuable things at the begining. Ascension Points General *Every follower in your camp is worth 1 ascension point *Every lover in your camp is worth 1 ascension point *Every slave in your camp is worth 1 ascension point *Player levels are added to ascension points *Completed dungeons are worth 1 ascension point (Deep Cave and Phoenix Tower are worth 2, Lethice Stronghold and Ebon Labyrynth are worth 3) Children are calculated by child performance: *Ascension points = sqrt(child performance) *Most children are worth 1 child performance each. This includes most followers, lovers, and residents of Tel'adre *Goblin children (Tamani/Lynette) are worth (total children / 4) child performance *Ant children (Phylla) are worth (total children / 100) child performance *Drider children with Phylla are worth (total children / 4) child performance Buildings *Most structures in your camp are worth 2 ascension points each *Arcane circle level 1 is worth 1 AP, subsequent levels give ? *Wall with gate gives 11 AP once the gate is built *Shrine has 3 steps to build, it gives 2AP on the first step and nothing on latter steps. The first step is free. Special Perks Found under Perk Select (1) and Perk Select (2) "Spend Ascension Perk Points on special perks!" Note: Multiplicatively above is referring to the total bonus. Not the per level increase. 20 levels of mysticality gives 10%p each, for a total bonus of +200%, which is then applied multiplicatively to spells, tripling all damage dealt with spells. All of the above perks cost the same, and their cost scales based on current level of the perk. Rare Perks Found under Rare Perks(1) and Rare Perks(2) "Spend Ascension Points on rare special perks!" Perm Perks "Spend Ascension Perk Points to make certain perks permanent (5 per perk)" Note that you can only see a tooltip with the full name for perks you have already bought or not yet unlocked. For perks you can buy there is no tooltip so it might be unclear what the perk's full name is from the shorthand notation used on the buttons. Consult the char below for the full name. Holiday events note: Rather than changing your system date, Xianxia actually has a cheat that you can enable to see all holiday events regardless of what the actual current date is. Other Options Perm G.M. requires Ascension: Trasncendental Genetic Memory (Stage 1) Past Life: Spend Ascension Points to change current possesed History perk into Past Life perk (5 per perk). Rename: change your name at no charge? Reincarnate: Reincarnate and start an entirely new adventure?